staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:50 Mały rycerz El Cid - Ruy łapie złodziei odc. 6 (Ruy el jeze de la pandilla) kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Smerfy - Przygoda Trybika, odc. 216 (Clockwork's power play); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Samospis przez internet - film instruktażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Przesyłka dla Donalda, odc. 36 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Supremogość, odc. 9 (Supremoguy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Lis i pies II (Fox and the Hound 2) 66'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Jim Kammerud; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Kłopotliwy pryszcz, odc. 5 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:20 Droga do EURO 2012: USA - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Córka Maharadży - odc. 1/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc. 1/3) - txt.str.777 96'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (1994); reż.:Burt Brinckerhoff; wyk.:Bruce Boxleitner, Hunter Tylo, Burt Young, Kabir Bedi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o kruku: Skaza odmieńca - txt str.777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 49 - Lot - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2039; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Miłość nie wszystko wybaczy, odc. 37 (Love is a Many Splintered Thing); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt.str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Jan Paweł II - Odwaga Świętości; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:35 Zakochana Jedynka - Skradzione serca (Two If by Sea); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Dowód (Proof) 95'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Madden; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Gwyneth Paltrow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Samuraj zmierzchu (Twilight Samurai, The (tyt. jap. Tasogare Seibei)) 129'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (2002); reż.:Yoji Yamada; wyk.:Hiroyuki Sanada, Rie Miyazawa, Nenji Kobayashi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Opole 2008 na bis - Maryla show; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:40 Córki McLeoda odc.139 - Zgubione, znalezione (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Lost and found)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Dwadzieścia sposobów na schudnięcie (20 Ways to Slim Down) 40'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 81; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 766; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 467 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 468 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kronika Konkursu Chopinowskiego 2010; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niezwykła Australia (Planet's Best: Australia Wildlife Encounters) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do dżungli - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Rozgrywka (Showdown) 94'; western kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:George Seaton; wyk.:Dean Martin, Donald Moffat, Rock Hudson, Susan Clark; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy życia - odc. 5 "Zdrada"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1778; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1109 Zaufać czy nie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Wojciech Korda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 415 - Wyjątkowy koncert; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (78); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (26); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 30 seria III "Zdrajcy" - txt.str.777 ; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Syndrom katyński (Katyn's syndrome) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Ennio Morricone); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (66); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Wiedźmin 129'; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Marek Brodzki; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Walczewski, Anna Dymna, Dorota Kamińska, Maciej Kozłowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Peszek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Bobby, najwierniejszy z psów (Greyfriars Bobby) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:John Henderson; wyk.:Gina McKee, Christopher Lee, James Cosmo, Oliver Golding; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1534; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1535; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1536; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1537; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Plebania - odc. 1538; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Tam, gdzie spadają gwiazdy - odc. 4 - Złe wieści (Gde padaji gvezdy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15 - Typowa logika damsko - męska; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kowal to brzmi dumnie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (11) gość: Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kraj się śmieje - Podróże i sentymenty (1); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kronika Konkursu Chopinowskiego 2010 15:30 Filmówka - Trochę wolności - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1097* - Spadek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 4; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 751; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 246; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 247; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10 - Czarna sakwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Jan Paweł II - Odwaga Świętości; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:35 Królewskie sny - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof "Diablo" Włodarczyk; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 M jak miłość - odc. 751; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 4/7* - Żegota; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kino Mistrzów - Plac Zbawiciela 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Muzyka Młodej Generacji - Exodus; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Więzy krwi - odc. 18/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 08:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii 10:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 10:30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (5) 11:00 Pani Doubtfire - komedia (USA,1993) 13:45 Stawka większa niż życie: Hotel Excelsior/Cafe Rose 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (6) 17:45 Hotel 52 (19) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tadarassa (237) 20:00 Ludzie Chudego (7) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (172) 22:00 Kości 5 (89) 23:00 Skradzione jutro - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2000) 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Kuchenne rewolucje 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Kobiety o długich szyjach (2) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Co za tydzień 12:10 Usta, usta 2 (5) 13:10 Mam talent! 14:50 Agent Cody Banks - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Kanada,2003) 17:00 Ugotowani 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 22:15 Oddział Delta 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 00:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Gwiazdy TVN - Sejm RP 02:15 Po co spać, jak można grać 03:25 Telesklep 03:50 Złote dziecko - komedia przygodowa (USA,1986) TV 4 04:05 Willie Nelson & Friends - koncert 05:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 05:55 Dekoratornia 06:25 mała Czarna - talk show 07:25 Spadkobiercy (31) - serial komediowy 08:25 Wyścigi samochodowe: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Francji 09:25 Wielkie Bum - komedia (USA,1944) 11:00 Galileo (176) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy (32) - serial komediowy 14:30 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 16:55 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 17:30 VIP - program kulturalny 18:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 (10) 19:00 Galileo (178) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (6) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 STOP Drogówka (6) - magazyn policyjny 22:00 Spadkobiercy (33) - serial komediowy 23:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 00:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 (9) 01:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 (10) 02:05 mała Czarna - talk show 03:05 VIP - program kulturalny 03:25 Mike & The Mechanics - Live at Shepherds Bush- koncert 04:45 TV Market 04:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:30 Misja Martyna - extra 06:00 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:10 Mango 09:15 Jej cały świat (12) 09:45 Frasier (6) 10:15 Frasier (7) 10:45 Joe kontra wulkan - komedia (USA,1990) 12:50 Chuck (3) 13:50 Podwójny agent - film sensacyjny (Wielka Brytania,1967) 16:00 Strzały nad Saber River - western (USA,1997) 18:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks (15) 19:05 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 20:05 Superseans: Ocean's Eleven: Ryzykowna gra - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Australia,2001) 22:30 Dowody zbrodni (9) 23:30 Mężczyzna idealny - komedia romantyczna (Czechy,2005) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:35 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku